


The Devil You Know

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the show Lucifer, Crime Fighting, Detective Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is the Devil, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Who’s your Sugar Daddy over there?” the guy asked weirdly.“Wha–”  Shiro started dumbly to look behind him where Surfer Suspect was looking.And there is just Lance standing there.Standing there is his pricey three piece suit, that is tailored in all the right ways for his body.  A competition pass handing around his neck and contrasting against the light blue dress shirt he was wearing.  He was standing around cooly, hands in pockets in a leisurely stance as he watched them interact.





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an AU based on the show Lucifer. This is just that.

Shiro  _knew_  how to play a part.

He was after all a former actor.  With a few notable titles on his resume that he was proud of.  And others that were notable that he wished would burn in the fire pits of hell because screw his teenage ambitions to take a job.  Honestly if the world could get over seeing his butt one time in one dumb movie that would be great.

But he was a  _good_ actor.

He knew how to play a role to talk to a suspect when he didn’t have a warrant.  It was part of what made him a good detective.  Made people talk more freely with him at bit before they figured it out.  Usually just enough to at least gain some trust or get a foot in the door to prevent a shutout.

So over excited surfer fan meeting an idol… _no problem_.

Shiro could do it in his sleep.

Even though he’s like a few years older than the guy.  It wasn’t too hard to play being a surfer who was had enjoyed surfing at a far younger age, but didn’t really get into it until later in life.  Because of well the benefits.

And the competitive surfer guy/suspect is eating it all up.

Enjoying the praise of a “fan”.  As well as encouraging the path Shiro was claiming to be on.  Because, honestly like…good for him getting back out there and soaking up the benefits.  And going to competitions, and finding a new path in life.

But then well…

“Who’s your Sugar Daddy over there?” the guy asked weirdly.

Like he was both half threaten, and half confused by someone’s presence.  And he really just wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Which really threw Shiro for a loop.

“Wha–”  Shiro started dumbly to look behind him where Surfer Suspect was looking.

And there is just Lance standing there.

Standing there is his  _pricey_ three piece suit, that is tailored in all the right ways for his body.  A competition pass handing around his neck and contrasting against the light blue dress shirt he was wearing.  He was standing around cooly, hands in pockets in a leisurely stance as he watched them interact.

Not  _waiting_ where Shiro  _told_ him to wait.  So much for Detective Day and doing everything Shiro needed him to do.

But his face was fixed in Surfer Suspect.  

The way it was always fixed on suspects.  Like he know what side of the pearly gates they would end up on.  And how much they would burn, because he would personally be burning their soul to a crisp.  Or watching their limbs be ripped off with the glee of a period villain.  And Lance liked claiming he was The Devil….so it was sort of fitting that it weirdly managed to put some people off.

The expression suddenly melted away as Lance’s gaze fell on him.  Giving way to softer, gentle expression of admiration.

_Not helping._

“He’s not my–”

“Dude, I’m not like judging or anything.”  Surfer Suspect said quickly.  “Gotta get sponsors were you can when you start out, man.”

“No, that’s not–”

“Relax, it’s cool.”

“He’s my  _manager!_ ” Shiro blurted out, before Lance can latch onto the narrative to much…

Because… _God,_  Shiro didn’t even want to think about where Lance would take it.

“Does he know that?”  Surfer Suspects asked, his eyes still trained on Lance.  And his slight shift back was enough to tell Shiro, Lance was totally ignoring his command to wait.  

“He’s… _protective._ ”  Shiro assured.

“Of you?”

“Yes, of him, you _idiot,_ ” Lance growled sharply as he came into the edge of Shiro’s vision.  “I know how you mortals act, especially to get an edge in competition.”  Surfer Suspect turned to Shiro in complete confusion, and Shiro can barely muster up an express of ‘he’s weird, ignore’.  Partly because Lance just carried on.  “Look at his board, Big Guy, I don’t think that cranberry jam.”

“Kinda looks like blood,” Shiro stated slightly, as he leaned forward to curiously inspect.  Shiro notice Surfer Suspect flinch at the words.  However Shiro plays innocent as he continued, “But like maybe he…Oh  _I don’t know_ , cut himself.  I know some rocks of Altea beach get me all the time.”  He peered up at Surfer suspect with a kind grin, like his gets it.  “Am I right?”

Lance huffed.  The way he always did before arguing.

“Or he hit someone upside the head.”  Lance puffed as he leaned slightly to inspect the board.  Then turn to look at Surfer Suspect in the most creep Lance way possible.  “Am I  _right_ …dude?”

Surfer Suspect looked between them for a second, before reaching for the board to as he moved to run.  

“Oh, allow me, Detective!”  Lance said cheerily.

He was already moving, hand clasping around the foot string on the board.  And with half a yank, the board slipped half out of the surfers grip.  Lance surged forward to grab the end, only to have it torn away slight from his grasp.

Another sharp yank on the cord, and the surfer fell back ungracefully.  Knocking his face against the board as he feel.

Lance turned to look at Shiro with a wide grin.

“See helpful.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he moved to help the surfer up and drag him somewhere else for a few questions.

* * *

A mournful, woeful, and tearful tale about accidentally hitting a poor sea lion later, and Shiro was no closer to catching a murder.  Honestly, the guy was way too torn up about the animal, and _surprised_ by the news of his friends death to be behind it all.  And over all the whole three hours were wasted.  Which he knew would honestly annoy Keith.  

But maybe Hunk and Pidge would have found something useful.

Lance looked disappointed too.

Though it seemed to be more about the sand in his shoes that were probably a months rent on Shiro apartment, than anything else.  He never seemed to hang on too long when a suspect turned out to not be a suspect.  But at least he was being nice and dumping the sand out the window instead of in Shiro’s front seat.

“Just go with it next time.”  Lance said suddenly after a moment of silence.

Shiro turned sharply to look at Lance.

“I’m sorry, just go with what?!” Shiro asked confused.

“If someone calls me your Sugar Daddy, just go with it.”  Lance clarified as he dully scrimmed through case files Shiro had in his car.  “Far more easier, if you ask me.”

“I’m _not_ , and I’m not doing that.”  Shiro grumbled.  “You’re younger than me.”

Lance scuffed loudly as he turned to look up at Shiro.  “Ah, thanks Big Guy, but I am way older than I look. You know being the devil and all that.”  He smirked knowingly before he winked.  “I could very easily be your devilish Sugar Daddy.”

“Okay, yeah.”  Shiro snapped as he turned back to the road and gripped the steering tightly.  Doing everything in his power to will away the heat growing in his cheeks and ears.  “Let’s end this conversation, _now,_  please.”

Lance just hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> But it’s some Lucifer!Shance AU, with a Lucifer!Lance because I want it. Honestly it works both ways pretty well anyway, but…like give me powerful!Lance. Also it is based of [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Djb5P88qTnE) from the show.
> 
> I want more Lucifer!Lance, because it is just great. And Lance in a suit like all the time.
> 
> Really, I couldn’t pass up it hope. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
